Stay
by Lady Shadowfang
Summary: Rachel returns from a run exhausted and sore, Ivy is there to help. Rachel/Ivy. Femmeslash.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, nor am I profiting from anything. Kim Harrison is the rightful owner of the characters, I am merely borrowing them and using them for my own ends.**

* * *

Rachel was in agony. She had just come from a particularly difficult run, and she was sore in places she didn't know she had. She felt like she ran fifty miles, got hit by a freight train, then was stampeded over by billions of Takata fans. All at once. But, she had finished the run, and gotten her paycheck, which was quite low for all the trouble that particular Were had been to tag. It was money though, money she needed.

Turning off her car, she stepped from the cherry-red convertible, groaning quietly as she heaved herself to her feet. It was amazing that she had managed that, yet she still forced her wearied and beaten body to put one foot in front of the other, slowly moving across the walkway up to the front door of the old church. Grasping the doorknob, she quietly pushed the door open, shuffling through before shutting it softly behind herself. With a casual kick of her feet, she kicked her vamp-made boots off, dropping them somewhere near the wall. She didn't particularly care where they landed at the moment.

Shuffling toward the kitchen, intent on a cup of coffee, Rachel just happened to look over into the living room and spot the highly inviting couch sitting there. Hesitating in the doorway, she looked toward the kitchen, then the couch and back, trying to decide which would be a better option at that particular point in time. Deciding to wait on the coffee, she ambled into the living room and dropped gracelessly onto the couch, groaning in bliss as she sank into the cushions, green eyes sliding closed as she pressed her face into the leather, asleep within moments.

"Rachel," a voice asked from the direction of the kitchen, before the sound of a chair scraping back was heard, "I've got coffee, you want one?"

At the lack of response, nearly silent footfalls sounded as the person walked toward the living room. Rounding the corner, Ivy looked down upon the form of the beaten and exhausted witch on the couch. Staring down at Rachel's leather clad form, the cinnamon eyed woman crossed the living room to crouch down beside her friends head, instantly spotting the lines of weariness and pain upon her sleeping features. The oriental vampire gently reached out and lifted one of the witch's arms which had fallen from the couch, and rested it upon the cushion near her head.

"Oh, Rache," she said with a slight smile as she rose back to her feet, "You try too hard."

"No ah don'," Rachel mumbled into the cushions, turning her head to look at the living vampire, "'M just tired."

Crouching back down, Ivy reached a hand out and gently tried to rub the pain lines from her face, fingertips brushing against Rachel's skin lightly. She was tired because she tried so hard and she knew it, but the fiery-haired witch argued with the vampire out of principle. It had often led to bouts of frustration from the young Tamwood, and was constantly one of Jenks' sources of amusement.

"Yes, dearheart, you do," she said, brushing a stray strand of hair away from the witch's face, "And you know it. So you should stop arguing and get your rest. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Turning, Ivy was about to depart the room when she felt a hand seize upon her wrist, halting her progress. Turning her head, she looked down at Rachel, who was holding tightly to her wrist, raising one eyebrow smoothly. Her eyes softened at the pathetic look the witch was showing her, sliding back over to stand near Rachel's shoulder.

"Stay," Rachel said softly, her eyes closing, patting the spot near her head, "Please."

Twisting her body around, Ivy slipped into the spot between Rachel's head and the arm of the couch. She was surprised, however, when Rachel scooted up and rested her cheek on the top of her thigh a hand falling onto her knee before beginning to slowly slip from the waking realm surrounded by the smell of Ivy. Her unique blend of incense and ash acted as a relaxant for the witch. They sat like that for several hours, silent except for the gentle whooshes of air as Rachel slept. Sometime after she had fallen asleep, Ivy had dropped her hand to Rachel's head and was gently playing with her hair, smoothing out the unruly strands as best she could as the witch slumbered against her.

Rachel began stirring beneath her hand, causing Ivy to withdraw the extremity, resting it along the back of the couch instead. In her lap, Rachel turned her head, her body soon following, to look up at Ivy, a smile gracing her features as she looked upon her roommate.

"You stayed," she said, "I didn't think you would stay the whole time."

"Of course I stayed," Ivy said, smiling down at Rachel, "Why wouldn't I?"

Moving to sit up, Rachel groaned at her protesting muscles, but she managed to maneuver herself into a seated position next to Ivy, her arm pressed lightly into the living vampire's side. Rachel dropped her head against the back of the couch, disliking the feel of her tight muscles, but she knew they would only get worse if she just went back to sleep, which she so desperately wanted to do.

"Ooh, that hurts a bit," she said, turning her head to look at Ivy, who had turned her head to watch the witch.

They were closer than Rachel had originally thought, and she couldn't help but swallow slightly in nervousness, the lump in her throat feeling like it was the size of a softball. She had been having unfriend-like thoughts about her roommate for awhile, but she wasn't too sure if it was the woman that attracted her, or the vampire. All of her previous concerns, all of her previous thought whirred around in her head as she tried to focus on the moment at hand.

As her eyes met Ivy's, she couldn't help the flush of desire that coursed through her as she looked at the black rimmed irises, which slowly widened as Ivy scented her desire upon the air. Suddenly, Ivy was on her feet, heading toward the door, obviously intent on getting away to regain some of her self-control. Their scents were already mixing quite heavily, and then the smell of Rachel's arousal caused the vampire to try to escape the room, worried that she may lose that hard-won self-control.

"Ivy, wait," Rachel said as she stood, her eyes locked upon the vampire who was standing stone still in the doorway, eyes clenched shut, "Stay, please."

Slowly moving behind the vampire, Rachel reached out carefully to rest her hand upon Ivy's shoulder, feeling her tense beneath her hand.

"Rachel, please, let go," Ivy said, her voice pained, "I have to go. Please."

"But I don't want you to go," Rachel replied quietly, tugging the vampire around to face her, "Stay here."

"I can't, Rachel," she said, closing her eyes and trying not to breathe through her nose, lips parted revealing a hint of fang, "You know what will happen."

"Then let it," Rachel said quietly, her hand reaching out to trace along the vampire's jaw, "I'm not afraid anymore."

"No, I can't," Ivy said breathlessly, "You don't—"

"But I do," she said as she slid her hand along Ivy's pale flesh to slip into her dark ebony locks, "I have for a while. I want you, Ivy. I _need_ you."

"No, you need the danger," Ivy added quickly, twitching away slightly from Rachel's hand, "I can't play these mindgames with you, Rachel. I won't."

"They're not mindgames," Rachel said simply before, her hand tightened at the back of Ivy's neck, tugging her head down, pressing her lips against the vampire's.

Ivy remained completely motionless for several seconds, before tentatively leaning down into the kiss, her mouth working against Rachel's. She was hardly able to believe this was happening, having waited for this for the better part of a year, and now it was happening. Her hands rose to the small of Rachel's back of their own accord, fingers pressing into her flesh, dimpling the skin beneath her clothing. Leaning heavily into the vampire in front of her, she pressed Ivy backwards, causing the vampire to stumble into the hall before her back met the wall, their mouths still locked together.

When the need for oxygen became pressing, Rachel reluctantly pulled away from Ivy, panting heavily as her green eyes slowly slid open. They met a pair of cinnamon ringed midnight eyes, and she once again felt a rush of heady desire for the being before her. Leaning forward, she gently kissed a bite scar on Ivy's neck, raking her teeth across it gently, eliciting a gasp from her lover.

"Rachel," Ivy moaned out, head tilting back to thump against the wall, "Turn take it, that's lovely."

"Take me to bed, Ivy," Rachel whispered against the vampire's neck, tongue darting out to lick her pale skin, "I need you."

"Definitely," Ivy said, lifting the witch into her arms.

* * *

Arching her back, Rachel pressed herself into the roaming mouth of Ivy, her lips parted as the redhead gasped in bliss. Ivy's lips trailed against Rachel's collarbone before roaming lower, biting and sucking upon the gentle curve of her bare chest. Both women had quickly lost their clothes upon entering the room, nearly ripping them in some instances, but they were now completely bare to each other.

One of Ivy's wandering hands gently cupped her lover's breast, thumb rubbing the diamond hard peak lightly, causing Rachel to gasp and arch into her touch once more. One of Rachel's hands were buried in Ivy's hair, fisting the ebony locks as Ivy's mouth worked upon her flesh, the other was stroking and teasing Ivy's own breast. She felt Ivy's other hand slide along her stomach before dipping between her legs, a finger rubbing against her sensitive bud, causing Rachel to cry out, hips bucking into Ivy's hand.

"Oh, dear lord," Rachel gasped out as Ivy's lips trailed down the valley of her breasts before gently enveloping her unattended nipple with her lips, gently biting down on her areola.

One of Ivy's fingers slipped into her passage, rubbing against her inner walls before sliding out. She repeated that motion several times, listening to the sounds the woman below her made before adding another finger, gently thrusting in and out of the witch. She felt the fist in her hair tighten before she was pulled up to Rachel's seeking mouth, tongues battling for dominance even as Rachel fought to stave off her climax for a little longer, trying to savor the moment for as long as possible. She was sore now, but tomorrow, she hoped to be sore in several different places. A satisfied sore.

Ivy's fingers gently caressed Rachel's g-spot, causing stars to flash across the witch's vision and a scream to rip from her throat as she teetered over the precipice and into the abyss of orgasm. Ivy continued to thrust her fingers into her lover's slit, prolonging Rachel's orgasm for as long as she could, her lips having found her breast once more. Below her Rachel writhed and bucked as her orgasm continued to wash over her, her back arched into Ivy, pressing her breast into the vampire's mouth tightly. Eventually though, she sagged against the mattress, spent, Ivy's fingers having finally stilled within her.

Gasping, Rachel opened her eyes and focused her blurry vision upon the goddess lying atop her, vision slowly focusing upon her lover. Slowly a smile slipped onto her features and she leaned up pressing her lips to Ivy's, causing a gasp from herself as Ivy's fingers shifted slightly within her still highly-sensitive passage. Leaning back, she looked up into the midnight eyes of Ivy before gently pushing the vampire onto her back, rolling atop her, straddling one of her legs as Ivy slipped her fingers from between her thighs. Lifting her hand into view, Ivy looked at her two soaked digits, and her moistened palm before raising it to her mouth and licking Rachel's juices from her extremity. It was by far the most erotic thing Rachel had ever seen.

Smiling coyly up at the witch atop her, Ivy slowly slid her hand from her breast to navel, watching Rachel's gaze follow her hand avidly. Smiling softly, Rachel leaned down and gently kissed her way down Ivy's neck, tongue darting out and tasting every inch of the expanse of flesh made available to her, the sounds slipping from Ivy's throat guiding her actions. In all of the vivid dreams she had of the vampire, she never imagined her to be so vocal.

Her mouth followed the path Ivy's hand had traced moments ago, dipping her tongue into Ivy's navel before she began kissing lower, lavishing open-mouthed kisses along her hip bone before sucking hard upon a spot just below her bellybutton, leaving an angry purple mark in her wake. Kissing her way down Ivy's thigh, she trailed her tongue over Ivy's knee before she slowly began kissing back up the inside of Ivy's leg. The vampire eagerly spread her legs to give Rachel more room, only for the witch to shift up and plant her mouth over Ivy's womanhood, tongue poking out to slip into her folds and gently lick up her folds, drawing Ivy's juices into her mouth and truly tasting her for the first time. A long drawn out moan slipped from between Ivy's lips, the vampire fisting her hands in the silk sheets, her body quivering beneath Rachel's touch.

"Rae-Rachel," she moaned as Rachel delved her tongue back into Ivy's womanhood, "Fuck. Right there."

Lifting a hand, she gently pressed a finger into her friend-turned-lover; mouth encircling Ivy's engorged clit. The vampire bucked her hips, crying out at the sensation, only for Rachel to begin a thrust-thrust-lick-thrust-suck pattern that seemed to drive the vampire crazy. A steady stream of moans, groans, gasps, and cries interspersed with many different swearwords emanated from Ivy as Rachel brought her toward the very precipice that Ivy craved. Slowing down her movements, Rachel tried to prolong Ivy's pleasure, but the vampire was wound so tightly already, doing so would risk a crazy vampire to be unleashed.

Sliding another finger into her, Rachel looked up at Ivy, who was thrashing her head back and forth, begging incoherently for her release. Kissing her hipbone, Rachel roughly rubbed Ivy's clit, causing the other woman to seize up, before she shuddered, so close to toppling into her orgasm. Crawling up her body, Rachel slowly pumped her fingers into the vampire, kissing the side of her neck before whispering into Ivy's ear.

"Claim me, love," she whispered to the writhing woman below her, pheromones having began to get the witch aroused once more.

Green eyes met those of pure midnight as the vampire's glazed eyes looked up incoherently before sliding along her neck and stopping upon Rachel's pounding pulse point. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips before she lifted her head and gently clamped her mouth onto Rachel's neck as the witch continued to thrust into the vampire. Rachel shuddered in pleasure as she felt Ivy's cool fangs slip into her flesh before her blood began flowing into the vampire, heightening the pleasure felt by both women. It wouldn't be long before Ivy came.

Beneath her, Rachel felt the vampire stiffen before her mouth released the witch's neck, Ivy's entire body tensing like a coiled spring as a cry ripped itself from her throat. Her inner walls spasmed around Rachel's fingers, her juices gushing around the pair of digits buried into her as she came. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body bucked and writhed below the witch, who continued to pump into Ivy gently, prolonging her climax just as the vampire had done to her. When she felt Ivy couldn't take anymore, she stopped the movement of her fingers, allowing the vampire to slowly crash back to earth, body sagging against the black silk sheets. Drawing her hand from Ivy slowly, trying not to over stimulate the spent vampire below her, she carefully cleaned her fingers, locking eyes with the vampire, who had a silly grin on her face. An extremely silly _sated_ grin.

Smiling down at the woman below her, Rachel lowered herself to lay partly atop her lover, resting her head against Ivy's shoulder as both women fought to slow their breathing, and heartbeats to a more manageable level. Ivy's arms rose from where they had been fisted in the sheets to wrap around Rachel's body, holding the witch firmly to her.

"Thank you, dearheart," Ivy whispered into the silent room, both women only moments from sleep.

"There's nothing to thank, love," Rachel replied tiredly, tightening her own arms around the vampire, "I love you, Ivy."

"I love you too, Rachel," Ivy said shortly afterward, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Always," Rachel said before the two fell asleep in each other's arms, body's wrapped tightly together as they enjoyed the first of many nights together.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. This is my first lemon, and femmeslash at that, please be gentle.**


End file.
